


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Summary: Thanks to Likeaswitchinheat for lighting the flame of this fic with her idea and kindling the fire by encouraging me
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/gifts).



> Thanks to Likeaswitchinheat for lighting the flame of this fic with her idea and kindling the fire by encouraging me

Rhett recognized the sound immediately. He knew what he was hearing the moment he walked in the back door of their creative house. A steady  _ fap fap _ was coming from the skyn walz room. It was a wet, lewd sound that made the hairs on Rhett’s arms stand up and his dick stir in his pants. 

Rhett was confident the house was empty when he pulled in. He hadn’t seen Link’s car in the driveway.They were taking turns at the creative house to work alone so they didn’t cross paths during the quarantine. Link didn’t have time scheduled on their shared calendar for today. Rhett crept down the hallway of the house slowly.  _ fap fap _ He had to be sure it wasn’t a squatter who had discovered their empty house just sitting there ripe for the taking. 

As he got closer to the room, the squelching sound got louder and it was joined by panting and an occasional moan.  _ fap fap _ Rhett was half hard already from the sheer eroticism of walking in on someone jerking off, but when he heard the breathy, “Fuck” through the cracked door all the blood in his body rushed to his dick and he got a little dizzy. He instinctively knew the voice was Link’s. 

Rhett stopped right next to the door jam and pressed his back to the wall. He took three deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes and listened harder trying to filter out all the background noise and focus on what was happening on the other side of the wall. In addition to the sounds of Link touching himself  _ fap fap _ and enjoying it, Rhett could also hear the faint sound of sex. Not like Link had someone in the room with him. This sound was tinny and produced as if it was manufactured to entice and arouse. Porn! Link was watching porn and jacking off in their creative house. 

Rhett was just about to turn and make a silent exit, give the man his privacy, when he heard Link’s voice low and thick say, “Yeah, give it to him like that.”  _ fap fap  _ followed by a series of grunts. 

Rhett froze and pressed his palm to his crotch to relieve some of the ache he felt there.  _ What was Link watching?!  _ Rhett turned toward the door again. He had to get just one peek and then he would go. The curiosity was killing him.  _ fap fap _ The door was ajar, open just enough that Rhett could get a good look at the goings on. The scene that unfolded before him was so much. 

Link was sitting back on the small bed with his legs spread wide. He was naked from the waist down and had his t-shirt tucked up under his armpits. One hand was ghosting over his nipples and the other was definitely the source of the sound Rhett had heard since he entered the house. _ fap fap  _ Link was looking off to the side watching something on his laptop and all the while stroking his hard cock like his life depended on it. Rhett watched Link’s hand slide up and down the long shaft revealing the thick shiny head. It looked red and angry and made Rhett’s mouth water. Rhett watched as Link threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. His hips moved up and down as if they were chasing the feeling of his fist. Like he needed something more. He looked desperate and wrecked and Rhett hadn’t seen anything this sexy in a long, long time. 

Before Rhett could consider the consequences of what he was doing, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. A shocked Link let out a shriek. He slammed his laptop shut and pulled down his shirt trying to cover his erection without much success. 

“What the fuck, Rhett?!” 

Rhett continued into the room and sat on the bed next to Link. “What are you doing in here, Bo?” He asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“What’s it look like? Now get the hell out!.” Link was flustered. He looked around for his pants which were on the other side of the room. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here today,” Rhett said as he let his eyes roam across Link’s body. His legs were shaved clean again and Rhett could see that he hadn’t stopped there. Even with Link’s attempts to cover himself with his hands Rhett could still see that his entire package was smooth. Rhett squeezed his hands into fists to keep himself from touching. 

“Needed some privacy, man. Too many people at my house. All day, every day,” Link’s anger was fading away. He relaxed and let his head fall back against the wall. He sounded exhausted and on edge. 

“We can do it together,” Rhett whispered, “like college.” He looked up at Link whose eyes were still black with desire and he was flushed up to his ears. 

“Yeah?” Link rubbed his hands lightly over his still hard cock. 

Rhett was already unbuttoning his pants. He slid his jeans and boxers half way down his thighs exposing his own throbbing dick to Link’s gaze. They had done this frequently throughout their teen years and in college. It was a way to relax and destress. Rhett never realized how much watching Link jerk off turned him on until this afternoon though. He had missed this.

Rhett scooted back on the bed until he sat directly next to Link. Their thighs rested against each other creating a point of electricity that set Rhett on fire. They never sat like this in the past. It was always across a dorm room or ten feet away from each other on the shores of the Cape Fear. Rhett watched as Link closed his eyes and began to slowly stroke again.  _ fap fap _

Rhett’s head swam. He was surrounded by the smell that was so distinctly Link, but with an extra layer of sex on top of it. He could see everything up close now too. The thick vein that ran down the underside of Link’s cock, the precum that was squeezed out on each upstroke.  _ fap fap _ Link had shaved his balls and the sight made Rhett’s breath catch. They were flushed pink and hung heavy between his legs. “ _ A sweet peach,” _ Rhett thought.

“Come on, man. Thought you were gonna do it too?” Link was practically pleading with Rhett to move. 

Rhett said nothing but wrapped his hand around his own hard shaft and began pumping. He set a steady pace as he flicked his wrist. He did his best not to look over at what Link was doing letting himself focus instead on the feeling of their thighs pressed together. All of Rhett’s senses were engaged. _ fap fap _ It enhanced the experience ten fold. 

Rhett felt a sharp elbow in his side. When he looked down he saw Link holding a bottle of lube out towards him. 

“Looks a little dry, brother. Don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Link teased. 

“You do it,” Rhett said as he continued to jerk himself. 

“Oh… okay,” Link swallowed hard. His hands shook as he flipped the lid open and drizzled a long stream of the cold lube onto the head of Rhett’s cock. Rhett shivered. He kept eye contact and started to move his hand again. 

“Fuck, Link, yeah. So much better.”  _ fap fap _ Rhett could tell his words were affecting Link, so he put on a show grunting and licking his lips. 

Rhett nodded towards the laptop as he stroked faster. “Turn it back on. Wanna watch with you.”

“No, this is good. Let just do this,” Link closed his eyes and resumed his pace.  _ fap fap _

“Let me see, Link. I want you to show it to me,” Rhett whined, “no judgement I swear.”

Link reached nervously towards the laptop. He glanced back at Rhett who nodded his approval. Rhett was absolutely wrecked by this point.  _ fap fap _ He didn’t know where this was all going to lead, but he was prepared to ride this wave to shore. 

Rhett watched as Link entered his password. The screen cleared and the video started playing immediately from where it had left off before. Rhett was speechless. He had some idea of what he would see on the screen, but the reality was so much more. The video was definitely a porno. On the screen were two men, the smaller one was bent over the back of a couch in what looked like a hotel room and the larger man was absolutely pounding into his ass. He was buried balls deep and giving it to his partner hard. The smaller man was moaning loudly and begging for more as the sound of the men’s thighs slapping together filled the room. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rhett felt himself get even harder. He grabbed his dick and began stroking it quickly.  _ fap fap _

“Yeah?” The nerves were written all over Link’s face. “You’re not mad?” 

Rhett slowed his pace and squeezed his cock as he watched the screen. He spoke to Link quietly, “This what you want, bo… wanna get pounded like this guy?”

Link didn’t say anything in response. Instead he grabbed his cock and jerked it fast as Rhett spoke.  _ fap fap _

“This why you needed to get out of the house? This your secret?” Rhett was babbling filth at this point as his hand worked over time on his lubed up dick. “Or do you wanna slip it to some dude?”

“No.” Link responded quickly.  _ fap fap _

“You wanna get fucked?” Rhett looked over at what Link was doing. He had one hand flying over his shaft flicking his thumb over the head on the upstroke and the other hand squeezing his balls gently.  _ fap fap  _ He could tell the dirty things he was saying were making Link an absolute mess. 

“I’d give it to you, Link.”  _ fap fap _

Link gasped and bit his lip. Rhett wasn’t watching the porn anymore. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off the man sitting next to him. Rhett could feel his climax getting closer. He knew he would blow his load at any moment.  _ fap fap _

“I’ll fuck you, Link.” Rhett’s voice was husky and deep.

“Yes,” Link moaned loud and bucked his hips as he shot ropes of cum up his chest and over his knuckles. Rhett had never seen anything so hot. Link grunted and cursed as he stroked himself faster using his own cum as more lube. The  _ fap fap _ was a wet squelching sound now that made Rhett’s balls draw up tight. 

“Link I’m gonna cum,” Rhett panted. 

In the blink of an eye, Link batted Rhett’s hand away from his swollen dick and sank his warm wet mouth down over it. He only got to bounce his head twice before Rhett was cumming down his throat with a growl that started somewhere deep in his chest. Rhett continued to fuck into Link’s warm lips as he watched his own seed dribble out the corner of Link’s mouth. Link sat back on his knees, but not before he licked a long stripe up Rhett’s dick and swallowed down the prize Rhett had given him. 

The men both sat on the bed staring at each other, the sounds of the porn still playing softly. They were both half naked, sweaty, and absolutely covered in filth. Link looked down at his lap as if he were embarrassed or unsure. Rhett put a finger under his chin and tilted it up so their eyes met again. 

“I’m glad I discovered you today. Now let’s go take a shower together and see what else we can figure out about each other.” 

Link smiled brightly and jumped off the bed yelling, “Race you to the bathroom.”


End file.
